


Do you deserve it?

by sarathechimera



Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Dominant Byleth, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Dimitri, dimileth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: His mistress, the Professor, as she liked to be called, had begun their session tonight by asking a simple question. “Do you deserve to come tonight, boy?”He looked up at her from his kneeling position at her feet. She had a way of stripping pretense or insinuation from her voice and she was looking down at him with her head tilted to the side as she waited for his response.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Do you deserve it?

**Author's Note:**

> Things to be aware of: This is a Modern AU - Domme Byleth / Sub Dimitri
> 
> This is my third piece for Kinktober 2020 and I hope that you like it! This is my first time writing anything like this so please be gentle...
> 
> Prompt was: Orgasm Denial

He had lost track of how long they’d been at it but that was one of the many things that drew him back to this place weekend after weekend, that loss of control or rather, freedom from thinking. Dimitri was always happy to hand that control over to her when they met at The Abyss, deep under the ground beneath the long standing central church. The Abyss was unique in all of Fodlan in that it’s playrooms were designed with crest-bearers in mind, some with reinforced steel bed frames and restraints just like the one they occupied now. 

His mistress, or Professor, as she liked to be called, had begun their session tonight by asking a simple question. “Do you deserve to come tonight, boy?” 

He looked up at her from his kneeling position at her feet, naked and already semi erect. Just being in her presence had that effect on him. She had a way of stripping pretense or insinuation from her voice and she was looking down at him with her head tilted to the side as she waited for his response. 

The first rule they had set when she agreed to be his mistress was do not lie. Even if the lie was an attempt to please her, to tell her what he thought she wanted to hear, he could not lie to her. She could always tell and he stood no chance of hiding anything when she settled those large, unblinking eyes on him. He desperately wanted to come, to have her use his body as her own. Knowing with certainty the pleasure she derived from him was what got him through the endless work week. And so, he lowered his eye from her face to think. 

Finally, he raised his face and found her looking at him with an unchanged expression. Professor’s patience was unending. “No, Professor.” 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to gaze at him. Finally, she spoke. “Get onto the bed. Lay on your back.” 

She then applied restraints to his wrists using leather lined shackles to tether him to the bedposts above his head. A spreader bar forced his legs wide was paired with shackles identical to the bonds on his wrists to secure him to the bottom posts. Then she placed a soft kiss to the scar slashing his right eye, as was her ritual, before placing a blindfold on his face. He heard her undress, the zippers and whispering of fabric, and then she had straddled his chest. Her slit was already moist and he twitched at the thought of how she enjoyed seeing him like this. 

Her hair tickled his face as she leaned close to his ear. “You may not come until I say so. If you do, you may not see me again until the next moon.” 

And with that, they began. She did not permit him to come.

When she released him, she did not let him leave right away. His cock and testicles throbbed painfully when she removed the condom, revealing brilliantly red flesh, much like the welts on his chest, stomach and thighs. As his eye adjusted to the light of the room, the Professor applied a cooling salve to the raised welts. He gasped as her soft fingers grazed the raised angry skin. She looked up at him but said nothing then continued her work. Tenderly, she massaged his ankles and wrists where he’d pulled against the restraints. He thought he saw the slightest smile grace her lips as their eyes met sending renewed warmth racing through his chest. 

“Sit up.”  
He did as he was told, regardless of the burning in his stomach and the stiffness in his limbs.  
“Be still.”

She slipped into the adjoining bathroom and he heard the facet turn and water spill into the sink. After a moment, she returned with a washcloth in her hand, the other covered in lathered soap. As she cleaned his sex, his body shivered but he did not jerk away and she was gentle in her handling of him. When she was done, she rinsed off in the bathroom and then began to dress herself. 

“You may get dressed,” 

Tucking himself back into his boxers was challenging and painful. The arousal had begun to fade but the knot forming in his groin tightened. Despite his best efforts, there was a limp in his step as he ascended the stairs and eased into his wool coat. As his driver pulled away from the dim alley that wound to The Abyss’s entrance, he recalled her last words to him before sending him away. 

_“Do not touch yourself until we meet again on Thursday. If you do, the consequences remain the same. You will be forbidden from seeing me until next moon.”_

Rolling the window down, he let the winter air whip across his face. The biting scent of snow filled his nostrils as he breathed deeply. Somehow, the world around him was more crisp after seeing her. Smells were more nuanced and colors more vibrant. Even the texture of his clothing on his skin was luxurious and specific. The cotton of his boxers felt distinctly different from the wool of his slacks. Letting his eye slip shut, his head rested back against the heated leather car seat. Sleep always came easily to him after spending time with his Professor and soon his breath deepened and sleep over took him. 

After a groggy thank you to his driver, Dimitri was soon in his apartment overlooking the business district of Fhirdiad. He shrugged gingerly out of his coat, his breach catching as each bruise throbbed at each brush against them carrying with it the hum of painful-pleasure. Lifting his arms overhead, he twisted in the mirror to examine the patchwork of raised skin from her crop and small circular bruises from her knuckles. His stomach stirred as he recalled feeling each exquisite blow land on his skin and course through his body like fire. 

He grew hard, tenting in his boxers at the recollection. 

Dimitri had never been one to indulge in frequent masturbation. After all, for the majority of his childhood and teenage years he’d been immersed in the teachings of the church and they took every opportunity to remind their followers of the sins of the flesh. The most difficult part of obeying the Professor's instructions would be making through the week.

_____________________________________________________

A chiming ringtone interrupted the bland man sitting across his desk who had been droning about some new Srengen engineer and how they should do something with their distributor to do something and yield some sort of result. Dimitri hadn’t been listening even though he made a good show of looking at the report open on his desk. Adrenaline whipped in his stomach as he straightened. It was the Professor’s phone. Without apology, Dimitri picked up the discrete black phone and silenced the man with a raised finger. 

The fourth rule they had established was this, he was not to answer her phone when she called but he must listen to the message she left immediately and send text confirmation that he’d received it. 

After the third ring, the call went to voicemail. He pushed back his chair and stood, separating himself from the meeting with a few steps to the wall to wall windows arching behind his desk. The rain outside was consistent and heavy. The large drops hitting the window and splitting to run down the glass gave him something to look at as he raised the phone to his ear to listen. 

“Dimitri,” his blood began to race at the sound of his name. Her voice sounded different, breathy. It made him think of how she sounded when she rode him or when he was allowed to fuck her beneath him. “I am thinking of you as I touch myself.” His eye widened and color burst onto his cheeks. He swallowed hard as she continued. “I am naked on my bed, sweating with my fingers knuckle deep inside of me. I can feel,” her breach hitched “I can feel myself tighter around my fingers as I slide them in and out of my pussy.” 

His hand shook as he pressed the phone to his ear. The cool glass offered a little comfort to him as he raised his arm over his head to lean forward and rest his forehead on the glass. He felt feverish and his sex had begun to fill, perking up to the sound of her voice. 

“Are you hard, boy?”

“Yes,” he answered knowing full well that this was a recording and she could not hear him. 

“Remember our rules. I hope that I will see you this week.” Her voice shook as she spoke and at the first cry of her climax she ended the call. 

Lowering the phone from his ear and glancing down at the prominent bulge in his pants, he closed his eye to breath. How he adored the sound of her voice. 

“Is everything alright, sir?”  
He’d completely forgotten about the man who had shifted to sit on the edge of his seat. Looking over his shoulder at him Dimitri gave a silent nod. “Leave the report on my desk. I’ll review it and get back to you.” 

The man thanked him and left all while Dimitri texted her back. “Thank you Professor.”

He shifted his gaze back to the window. Alone in his office now, he let a loud exhale burst out of him. His mind’s eye painted it in perfect clarity. The professor on her back, a leg propped up with her foot against the headboard of her bed, the wet sound of her fingers and the pool of her arousal gathering between the perfect cheeks of her bottom. What had started as semi-errect had escalated into a follow blown hard-on and as desire buzzed throughout his groin, he chuckled. This might be harder than he thought. 

_____________________________________________________

That evening, he’d received an email with six attachments and instructions to view them after dinner. No sooner had he subdued the recurring image of her coming into her own hand than he’d opened the attachments to find images of her in lewd poses, always taken at a slightly skewed angle as she’d taken them herself. 

The next day, her voicemail instructed him to call her back immediately. When he did, he was greeted by the sound of a hand slapping hard against flesh. He was not permitted to hang up until she ended the call and this lasted the length of his commute to the office. 

It continued like this at least three times a day, sometimes more, until at long last he was leaving the office as the sky turned dark on Thursday evening. His driver did not have to verify where he was to take him as this had been a consistent ritual for over a year now. His skin sizzled beneath his coat as anticipation vibrated in his bones making it difficult to sit still during the two hour drive to The Abyss. 

_____________________________________________________

The coatchecker recognized him and greeted him by name. Most of the staff knew him which may be why coming here felt like coming home. The entryway opened up into a large cavernous room with a large round bar and dance floor. Pausing just beyond the grand double doored entrance to loosen the buttons at the wrists of his pristine white shirt. The lights were dim so it was difficult to make out faces. 

He knew she would not be in any of the curtained play areas that lined the room without him. Nor would she be observing the scenes in progress, she never did so without his leash in her hand. Soon, he spied a woman leaning against the bar talking with the tender behind it. Her untamable mint colored hair had been gathered into a high ponytail, leaving her neck and décolletage bare and pale against the black of her spandex dress which clung to her curves like a second skin. Her legs were bare and he knew she would not have underwear on. She sometimes let him kneel with his head between her legs while she observed the scenes or chatted with other club goers. Ankle boots with sharp looking heels and pointed toe added several inches to her height, he shivered remembering the last time she’d worn that specific pair. 

She would be so pleased that he’d made it the entire week without coming. He could barely contain his excitement as he approached her. 

Having caught him out of the corner of her eye, she turned and that smile that melted his heart graced her face. She closed the distance between them, striding with such perfect balance and confidence it was a pity the music from the dance floor muted the click of her heels. He dipped his head and she took firm hold of the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him roughly to her face. She teased his lips apart with her own, taking his breath as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. 

With another pull at his hair, she drew him back away from her lips and his pulse quickened at her handling. Even looking up at him, her authority was unwavering, drawing the attention of any passerby but her attention was fixed solely on him. The way her pale eyes fixed on him, swallowing him whole, made him feel like they were the only two in the room. Slowly, she stroked her hand down the curve of his neck, the pads of her fingers felt like velvet on his skin. 

“I’m pleased to see you tonight. You followed my instructions?” 

He answered without hesitation that he had. And again, she smiled at him and his knees shook. While she continued to stroke the back of his neck with one hand, the other pushed between his legs to cup him before moving heavily along to find his sex bulging and rigid. Her exhale was pleased. 

“You did so well. I am so proud of you.” 

The dark light of the room masked his blush but did nothing to hide how he twitched in her hand as she praised him. Her lips were so close but he dared not pursue them without her permission.

“Will you collar me tonight, Professor?”  
“No. I have a room for us. And your restraint deserves a reward.” 

_____________________________________________________

She instructed him to undress as she shut the door behind them. He did so eagerly, recalling their previous visits to this room. Chains with heavy looking shackles swayed where they were suspended from the ceiling. A variety of tools and toys rested in a neat row along an ancient looking wooden dresser. He knew that a far wider variety were stowed away in the dresser drawers so she must have prepared this in advance. A no-slip mat was spread across the stone floor beneath the dangling chains. 

When he’d folded his clothing and placed aside, he turned and found her leaning back against the door, considering him with her head tilted just so. His cock fully erect jutted out, hanging heavily and she spent a few moments gazing at it with an unreadable expression. At long last, she raised her eyes to his and smiled again. “Was it difficult? Abstaining for so long?”

“Yes, Professor.”  
“Then why did you do it?”  
“Because the thought of not seeing you was unbearable.” He could no sooner hide his anguish at the thought than he could the flush on his face. 

She sighed happily. “Can you see that I am pleased?”  
“Goddess, yes.”  
“Step onto the mat.” 

When she had fastened his wrists in the leather lined shackles, she stepped behind him to turn the crank that pulled the chain tight until he could just keep his feet flat on the floor. If he bent his knees, he would no longer be grounded. 

The feel of the rounded nail on her index finger broke his skin out into harsh goosebumps as she dragged it down between his shoulders blades then around to follow his ribs on the right side. Being unable to see her was torture but he could hear the solid click of her heels on the floor. Soon, she was standing in front of him and had taken his chin in her fingers. 

“I’m going to take good care of you,” she purred. Then, raising on her toes, she removed the eyepatch that hid the scar running across his right eye. She laid it gently on the top of the dresser and returned to him. “I’m going to put you in my mouth. I do not want you to move so keep your feet flat on the floor.” 

His stomach quivered as she spoke and he watched with a wide eye as she knelt in front of him. When she was settled, she looked up at him again with those wide, nearly colorless eyes. “Do not come until I say so.” 

Throwing his gaze up to the ceiling, he swallowed hard. It would be difficult to stay flat-footed and in control as she… A fully voiced choking sound wrenched out of him as the hot flat of her tongue dragged along the bottom of his shaft and along the opening at the tip before her mouth sealed around him. The chains rattled as he clenched his fists and his arms shook with effort. 

He had clenched what felt like every muscle in his body as she took him further into her mouth in an effort to control himself. His groin ached and his testicles contracted begging for release but she had not even begun to work. His girth was such that, past the head, he could feel the corners of her mouth stretching to accommodate more of him but the Professor was never one to take more of him than she cared to. But it was enough. Before she’d taken more than a third of his length into her mouth, she sucked and began to pull back. His hips swayed, longing to buck or thrust into her mouth but the desire to please her over ruled that base instinct and he grit his teeth against the sublime friction of her movement. 

When only his head remained in her mouth, tightened her lips under the ridge and she sucked even harder. Water collected in the corner of his eye as he squeezed it shut. With a pop, he left the warm, wetness of her mouth. And gasped, gulping at the breath he’d been holding. 

Her nails dragged heavily down the outside of his thighs along the bulky muscle there and he groaned, rolling his head to the side. When she repeated the motion down his inner thigh that groan hitched and his stomach quaked as it shook out of him. He could hear her pleased hum and then she licked the tip of his cock. 

“Very good. A little pre-come is okay.” 

She stood but he did not look at her, focused on quieting the need raging through his veins so she took his chin in her fingers to force him to look at her. Her eyes were piercing and her lips red from straining to take him in her mouth. Another bead of his arousal collected to glide to the floor between them. 

“Dimitri. Do you deserve to come tonight?”

He blinked in disbelief and despair rose in his throat. “Please,” he panted. “Please, Professor. Please don’t ask me…”

Her brows furrowed, much as they had a week ago but there was something more there that he couldn’t pin down. It surpassed disappointment or disapproval. Was it, sadness or worry? No. His head was still spinning and he must have been mistaken. 

She released his face and knelt again without another word. More quickly than before, she took him into her mouth and took hold of his scrotum to tug as she sucked and drew her head back. He shouted at the sudden intensity of the pleasure shooting up his spine. His legs and arms shook violently with the effort of remaining still while he was in his Professor’s mouth. She tugged firmly with each draw along his shaft drawing a lewd moans from him with her pull. Soon she had quickened the pace and he had clamped down on his lower lip to distract himself, to think of anything but exploding into her mouth. 

Then she had stopped for a second time and his hands loosened to dangle as best they could while shackled. His neck and face were on fire and he was certain the veins in his neck must be clearly visible from the strain. Her fingers were at his chin again, pulling his head up straight to look at her. He blinked rapidly trying his best to focus on her face. As he struggled, she reached up to drag a thumb gently across his forehead. “You are sweating, boy.” 

He groaned again as she put her thumb between her lips and sucked with such exaggeration that her cheeks dimpled in. Then she asked him again. “Do you deserve to come tonight?” 

This time he did not answer. Her palm slapped sharply against his cheek and with a shake of his head he focused on her. “Answer me.” 

“Please…”  
“I do not ask more than once but tonight, I have made an exception.”

“No,” he whispered, lowering his eye from her face. Tightening her fingers on his chin, she gave him a shake and his eye snapped back up to meet her gaze.

“Why not?”

His heart sank and he wished for the first time that she were not looking at him. “Please do not ask me Professor,” he mumbled softly, his expression pleading. 

He had never seen her brow so deeply furrowed or her eyes filled with, yes he was certain it was, concern. After another long moment in which she scrutinized him with hardly a breath to move her, she shifted her grip on his face to cup his chin and caress his bottom lip with her thumb. Then she had dropped to her knees for a third time. 

Taking hold of his thighs, she dug her thumb sharply into the meat of his muscle and took him into her mouth. The pain forked up to his navel and his testicles contracted sharply. He cried out and his head lolled forward as she shifted to grasp the base of his cock in her hands. With saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth, she lubricated him as she bobbed her head back and forth, drawing her hands along the length of him she could not fit into her mouth. 

His body shook uncontrollably and each breath that broke out of him carried with it a shout or groan as his ability to hold back weakened. Soon, he would be unable to obey the Professor’s instructions and he would fail. When his insides felt as though they were coiled to the breaking point, she pulled away from him with a pop and released his shaft. “Come now.” 

With hardly a moment to register what she had said, his cock contracted and semen burst out of him with such force he thought he’d torn ruptured his insides. A full throated scream ripped out of him as contraction after contraction took him and his body convulsed in the air. His eye bulged as the pressure from his climax filled his neck and head and then a brilliant, white light sparked and exploded in his vision. Even when it had slowed, the aftershocks continued and he lost track of how long he’d been coming. 

His breath slowed and his body sagged against the shackles. Raising his head as much as he could, he looked down to find his Professor covered in his ejaculate. Thick white globs covered her chest and shone on the black of her dress. Her face… Dimitri gasped, appalled at what he had done and incoherent apologies fell out of him as fast as they could. But she only chuckled and stood without bothering to wipe any of him away to undo the shackles. His legs shook and he fell to his knees once freed and she settled herself behind him on the floor. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, encouraging him to rest his head on her chest and shoulder with gentle pulls and sounds. He was happy to rest against her. Surrounded by her warmth, he let his eye slip shut but he heard her words distinctly. 

“You were wrong. You are wrong and you deserve so much more than coming tonight.”


End file.
